Summon Night 2 Sami's Way
by xXLostLightXx
Summary: Sami Yamura gets sucked up into her Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2 game! OCxRyouga. -CANCELLED- Warning: This was written when I was 12. So expect low-quality writing.


-----------------------------------------------------Summon Night 2 Fanfic------------------------------------------------------------

Sami: Yes, Yes! My first fanfic!!! Get ready for it!  
Sita: Why am I not surprised that it's about Summon Night 2?  
Sami: sweatdrop um...  
Sita: sighs and shakes head ...otaku...  
Sami: eheheh...Unto Chapter 1!!

---------------------------------------------------------Chapter 1, Day I--------------------------------------------------------------

Sami sat down at her computer as it booted up. "Another Saturday, another day to play Summon Night 2 for 2 or more hours!!" Sami thought with a smile. She logged on to her user, opened the VisualBoy emulator and loaded the Summon Night 2 file, which she had already beaten. She started to load her newest file, at which she was already at the part to go to the 'Subterranean Bay' for the second 'Daemon Edge'. It was half-way through loading, when the screen suddenly went blank. "Huh???" Sami asked. The monitor was still on, and so was the CPU. "What the hell? What happ---" Sami was cut off by the fact that everywhere went blank. She didn't feel anything, or heard...or much less SAW.

She then remembered the fanfic she had read a few days ago, when the writer was sucked up into game. "Eeeeeehhhh?!??! That can really happen?!?!" Sami asked in her thoughts, shocked."I wonder where I'll end up at...At least I'll actually get to really MEET the characters!" she thought cheerfully. Finally, she was able see. She realised that she was at the very BEGINNING of the game, when Aera/Edgar had almost fallen off the cliff. Luckily, Sami remembered how the very start went, but not much after. She turned around to face Ryouga, when she lost her balance and started to fall backways over the cliff.

"Sami!" Ryouga yelled, catching her hand and throwing her into a towering cliff. Not purposely into the cliff, but yeah. Sami was surprised that he knew her name, probably thanks to her saved game. She got up and brushed the dirt off her."Eheheh...Sorry about that! I was kinda lost in thoughts...Lets continue to Goura's Gate..." She glanced up at his face and added, "And sorry for making you worry.." "What? As if I'd be worried about you. Come on let's go!" He said, slightly blushing as he walked off briskly. (Haha, He's originally in love with the girl character, Aera. So, in other words, I replace Aera.) Sami thought, walking after Ryouga.

When she caught up with him, she said,"You know, honestly, I'm a little afraid of letting you into the Chambers...I made a promise to the whole village not to let anyone in...Why must you be so determined? You made me break my promise...and NOT break YOURS." She sighed."Huh? You're really afraid..?" Ryouga asked, ignoring the rest of her speech. "Never mind..After all, no-one's supposed to kn--" Sami was cut off by a sound which came from further ahead. "Ryouga! Did you hear that?" she exclaimed."Yes. It came from over here!" Ryouga said, going in the direction it had come from.

(Over there?...Oh yeah, I forgot...Hope I get Loki...with his name being 'Hizoto') Sami thought, going in the direction where Aera's/Edgar's old home was. (Whatever! It's my old home now...I replace those two..!) She got to the top of the stairs, where Ryouga said,"Look...Wait, is it injured..? Keep your guard up..." he focused on what seemed to be a child with dark skin, silver hair and a large sword on which he was leaning on. Suddenly, from behind the child rushed a gray bunny. It charged at Sami, hissing."Eek!!!" Sami screamed, startled although she was expecting it.

She dodged to the side, behind Ryouga, and countered the bunny's attack by charging at it and laying a moderate hammer blow on it. which was strong enough to send it flying into a wall and run off, scared (Yaay! It IS Loki! Time for some some serious laughing, ha!! But...where the hell did the hammer come from, anyway?! creeepy...) Ryouga was already talking to the summon creature. Sami hadn't heard anything until..."You got that?! You girly-haired jackass!!" which was said by the summon creature to Ryouga. Sami burst out laughing at that. Of course she couldn't miss THAT. Ryouga glared at her. Choking down her laughter Sami got up. Ryouga and the summon creature were arguing. "All right, guys! Enough arguing, already!" she said.

"Grr...All right, now what..?" Ryouga growled. "You seem to be able to stay calm through this""Look at him, he's just a kid...Getting mad at him won't do at all..." Sami replied. "So...We should introduce ourselves. I'm Sami. That guy is Ryouga""...Don't call me 'that guy'. I'm no stranger here..." said Ryouga.(In a way, yes you are...) Sami thought in response. "Anyway, I need to tell the cheif about the keystones." he added."I"m Hizoto." the summon creature replied. He got up, but collapsed due to his wounds. "Are you so sure that you're okay???" Sami asked, rushing over to him.

"Bah! This is just a flesh wound! It'll heal in no time..." he replied, annoyed. "Reeeeeally now? Can't we just go to my house and take care of it?" she asked. Hizoto didn't say anything. "Can I at least look at it?" she continued. "..." Hizoto was silent for a bit. "Fine! If that'll shut you up!" Sami smiled in triumph. She started to guide Hizoto to her house. At the bottom of the stairs, Ryouga whispered; "You don't have to do it today. Just remember!" Sami nodded and continued to Master Blaire's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Luckily, Sami remembered Cliff Village like the back of her hand. So around 10 minutes after arriving at Blaire's house and talking, explaining, etc. it was decided that Hizoto became her Guardian Beast. At first, both were shocked and objecting, but after a while they were cool about it.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the Bonding Ceremony and talking to Ryouga, it was time to do work. WORK. It was training time to Master Blaire. After basics, it was time to swing the hammer. 100 times. ONE HUNDRED times. Sami groaned at first but eventually gave in to do it.  
"Hyah! It's time for my deadly six-beat hammer technique!" Hizoto said, enthusiastic about the task. (Six-beat hammer technique???) Sami thought, swinging her hammer. After the hammer-swinging, the two were assigned to make a weapon. "hm...Can I make a sword?" Sami asked Master Blaire, as she preferred swords to anything else. She liked axes as well, but she really loved swords. "Okay." He handed her a sword shapestone. "Now go get your materials!"  
"WHAT?!!" Sami exclaimed, shocked. "M-Master! This is too much work for Hizoto! He's still a complete begginer!" (And so am I!!) she thought.  
"Oh, alright. Here's some Iron Ore. But it's just for today! Now go make the weapon." Master Blaire said.  
"Come here, Hizoto! You have to help." Sami called to her Gaurdian Beast.  
"Alright," He responded, getting up. He walked over to his mistress and then they began to forge their first weapon. Sami held up the sword soon as she was done. "Master Blaire! Is this a good sword?" She asked. Master Blaire studied the weapon thoroughly.  
"Well, it's good for your first try," He said. Sami jumped up.  
"BANZAI! Good job, Hizoto!!" she exclaimed to her Guardian Beast. He laughed and said thanks.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was now night, and training was over--FINALLY. Sami and Hizoto slumped to the basement floor, exhausted from training. Well, it was now HER room, so we can't really call it 'the basement', can we?  
"I need some fresh air..." They said together, to their surprise.  
"I'm taking a walk," Hizoto said, going through the door. Sami got up and went through the door as well.  
(I'm supposed to go to the cliff, right?) she thought. She caught up with Hizoto at the cliff. They talked for some time, and soon went to bed.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END CHAPTER 1, DAY I!!! WHOOO!  
Sami: Chapter 1 is done!! Banzai!!! Now to do chapter 2.  
Sita: Not bad. Remember that this is YOUR way, so don't keep too much from the game, ok?  
Sami: Yeah, I know. But I want to keep a few things!  
Sita: All right, all right! Geez.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------FIN----------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
